Sena On Stage
by SenaAllMine3120
Summary: Sena gets pushup on Stage on day and something happens Sena starts teasing the other football players! what are they going to do! Sena get riku to join in too! what will happen when these two chibis become super sexy! (oh yeah rated M just to be safe, sorry if it to long)


SENA'S STAGE

Sena didn't even know how he got on the stage, but before he could protest, the song 'numb remix' by dubstep, began playing. Hiruma had somehow gathered all the football stars he's ever played with to the now stuffed karyoke bar, even Agon was there.

It didn't help when said people turn to watch him in curiosity. What made it worse was, Suzana 'convincing' him to wear short-shorts and a tight t-shirt. He knew the song though and relaxed, feeling a little braver, but he still was blushing beyond control.

tired of being what you want me to be,

feeling so faithless lost under the surface.

With hurt in his eyes Sena looked at Mamori, a sad smile on his face. of course she looked at him confused then a little shocked when she realized he thought of her when that part of the song played.

Don't know what your expecting of me,

put under the pressure of walking in your shoes.

He held eye contact with Mamori, then he closed his eyes and shook his head, still singing perfectly. By now he began to sway to the rhythm.

caught in the undertow, just caught in the undertow

every step that i take is another mistake to you

Opening his eyes to stare blankly into Hiruma's confused green eyes, it almost made Sena smile and move a litle more into the light, pouring his heart out. He didn't give a fuck if he sounded like a chick. This was him.

_just caught in the undertow_(repeat twice)

I've become so numb i can't feel you there,

become so tired so much more aware.

Sena again let his eyes slide over everyone of his rivals and didn't even flinch from Agon's strange stare. Sena really did love music and always understood Akaba when he said something in music, his eyes landed on him and gave a small knowing smile, before Sena continued the song.

I'm becoming this all i want to do,

is be more like me and be less like you

shifting his eyes to Mamori and Hiruma knowing they would understand the next part the best.

Can't you see that your smothering me?

holding to tightly, afraid to lose control.

'Cause everything you thought I would be

has fallen apart right in front of you.

At first Sena didn't understand why Mamori looked away and Hiruma looked almost sad, but he felt the understanding almost sink into his skin when his feeling reached out for them. but that didn't stop the song or his heart.

caught in the undertow,

just caught in the undertow

every step that I take is another mistake to you.

caught in the undertow,

just caught in the undertow

and every second i waste is more then i can take.

Sena looked at Riku this time knowing he understood the meaning of wasted time and so forth teaching Sena Running. The thing Sena never wasted was time, when he was running. Riku knew that.

_just caught in the undertow_(repeat twice)

I've become so numb I can't feel you there,

become so tired so much more aware.

I'm becoming this all I want to do,

is be more like me and be less like you

Sena slowly started to walk of the stage light still on him, cause the person working them was to much in the a trance to turn them away from the short boy. Unknown to Sena, everyone except Mamori was thinking something along the lines of, 'he really is to beautiful, it's cute'

And I know I may end up failing too

but I know you were just like me

with someone disappointed in you

Sena slowly walked over to each of his teammates and rivals showing the his sincerity, and slowly forming a Hiruma like plan, first he needed that song book. Can't keep things all dark right?

_just caught in the undertow_(repeat twice)

I've become so numb I can't feel you there,

become so tired so much more aware.

I'm becoming this all I want to do,

is be more like me and be less like you

Still singing, Sena got the book and flipped through it while ignoring the curious looks from the others. Smiling to himself when he found what he was looking for.

I've become so numb

I've become so numb

Finishing, Sena got back to the stage and sighed. The whole place erupted in clapping and heated looks. They understood him a little better at least, but soon they stopped, when Sena gave them a hiruma like smile and didn't get off the stage. 'oh this is going to be fun'

Everyone froze when the song, 'Evacuate he dance floor' came on and Sena dragged Riku up on stage with him. Posing Sena held Kids hat in his hand and placed it on his head in a down wards motion getting Riku to do it too. Though his older brother had a dark blush on his cheeks. 'How the hell did that chibi get my hat?' was the only thought that went through Kids head.

Turn up the music let's get out on the floor

I like to move it come give me some more

Watch me getting physical out of control

there's people watching me I never miss a beat

Riku watched as Sena sung seductively to the head set while swing his hips in a circal motin, just like the song said, he didn't miss a beat. Getting caught up in the music, Riku started to move like sena and felt the rush from all the eyes watching, this is why Sena didn't get off the stage, it was amazing!

still the night kill the lights

feel it under your skin

time is right keep it tight

'cause its pulling you in

Pump it up you can't stop

'cause it feels like an overdose

(feels like an overdose)

Sena moved this time while Riku copied him and stepped on the edge of the stage to lean down and gently tilt Shins head up with his fingers. Why shin? Because he was closest to the stage, also Sena wanted to see a reaction. Riku did the same to Kid, who's hat was now on Riku's head. The other boys almost seethed at the attention Shin and Kid were getting from the now Sexy Chibis.

Evacuate the dance floor

I'm infected by the sound

stop this beat is killing me

hey little DJ let the music

_take me underground _(twice)

Sena slowly slid his finger to Shin's chin and then backed away. He smiled when Shin frowned at the lack of contact, but right when Sena sung killing me, the frown disappeared. Sena got really low to the ground with his leg spread wide, only to pop right next to Riku and drag his body down the others. Riku smirked at the jealous boys and pulled Sena up.

My body's aching

that's some overload

temperatures rising

I'm about to explode

Watch me I'm intoxicated

taking the show

Sena grab his shirt and pulled it out then back in a heart beat motion, then turned to the side making his body roll to the music. Riku followed but started to do his own thing and pulled his jeans off. He had jogging shorts underneath so he could move better. The other players started to move to the music too but all kept their eyes on the new sexually active chibis, much to Sena's pleasure.

Its got me hypnotized

everybody step aside

still the night kill the lights

feel it under your skin

time is right keep it tight

'cause its pulling you in

Sena and Riku got off the stage just to torture some more hormonal teens and Senas first target was Hiruma, who magically got rid of Mamori. Sena waved his hips side to side, while the boys around him moved and moaned when he slightly touched them, straight up to Hiruma. Sena of course had to grab his collar to pull him down to whisper 'feel it under your skin' in his ear. then let go of the poor turned on boy to drag his hand down Hiruma's body.

Pump it up you cant stop

'cause it feels like an overdose

(feels like an overdose)

turning he walked back over to Riku who was finishing up with Kakei, which he too had to pull down.

Evacuate the dance floor

I'm infected by the sound

stop this beat is killing me

hey little DJ let the music

_take me underground _(twice)

Riku decided to join into the song this time and let his voice become husky, practically a sex voice.

come on and evacuate feel the club is heating' up

you wanna accelerate push it to the top

come on and evacuate feel the club is heating' up

you wanna accelerate you don't have to be afraid

Sena's smile grew as he saw some of the boys had tents in their pants and others with noise bleeds. Cool, now he understood Hiruma's love for torture. The only reason the boys haven't jumped them is because they wanted to see what happen next.

Now guess who's back

with a brand new track?

they got everybody in

the club going mad

so everybody in the back

get your back up on the

wall and just shake that

bang!

Sena and Riku met back in the middle and pointed towards the back of the place. Then simply walked off moving and tapping on the boys in the club. Ready to take their next victim.

let me see you wreck that

Bang

drop it down low low

let me see you take it to

the dance floor Yo

Sena's next target was Agon, who was luckily already on the wall. Knowing Agon, Sena pressed his hand on Agon's chess and slide up making the older boy unfold his arms. Sena then grabbed his right shoulder with his right hand, turning around doing a slow slide down with his body pressing to the ridged body behind him. Once up, he walked away swinging his hips.

everybody in the club

evacuate the dance floor

everybody in the club

I'm infected by the sound

everybody in the club

stop this beat is killing me

hey little DJ let the music

take me underground

Sena and Riku slowly made their way up to the stage then at once all their eyes popped as Sena smack Riku on the ass then turned around to do a booty bonce, slid to the floor to spin and pop back up. Blowing a kiss to Hiruma, Sena finished the song with a Bang!

hey little DJ Burn this place right to the ground!


End file.
